Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{1}{4}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${10}\ {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $4$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {\dfrac{40}{4}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{40}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{40}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{41}{4}$